1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to jewelry couplers and fasteners in general, and more specifically to a two piece separable magnetic clasp for necklaces and bracelets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of jewelry fasteners have been in use over the years including metal and plastic clips, hooks, locks and threaded type connectors. One major problem associated with these devices is the relative difficulty in connecting the two separate ends of the fasteners, especially if the user has limited mobility of her hands. The problem is also compounded when connection is made where the fastener cannot be seen, such as behind the neck. Another disadvantage of many of the previously mentioned fasteners is poor durability, being generally manufactured of very thin, easily broken sections.
A search was conducted to uncover magnetic fasteners for jewelry, which were located in the following classes and subclasses: 24/303.
The follow patents were believed to be most relevant to my invention:
1. The Hornik patent, dated Oct. 28, 1952, U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,227, discloses a magnetic clasp coupling for jewelry with interfitting locking features.
2. On Dec. 30, 1952, Feibelman was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,256, for "Connector For Bracelets and the Like" which shows a magnetic type connector which has a mechanical strain resistant interlock.
3. Budreck was issued U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,497, on Mar. 21, 1961, for a separable two-part magnetic connector using fairly large magnets.
4. Goodman et al, was granted U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,887, on May 12, 1953, for "Magnetic Jewelry Clasp" which features a magnet in a round or square clasp, quite large for jewelry applications, with a round or flat plate as the second connector.
5. On Aug. 18, 1953, Loofboro was issued U.S. Pat No. 2,648,884, for a magnetic clasp useful for necklace connectors, bracelet connectors, and belt fasteners. The device uses two interfitting sections with a somewhat U-shaped magnet. When the sections are together they form a capsule-like clasp housing.
6. U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,477 was granted to Mizuno on Apr. 21, 1964, for another magnetic clasp. A rounded magnet container sets flush against a similar rounded attachment. Joining parts hold the magnetized containers positioned.
7. On Oct. 11, 1966, Bey was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,277,681 for "Dual Key Ring Including Magnetic Fastener." The device is a two-piece key ring holder. A small cylinder is retained in a circumventing closure by a magnetic field.
8. Fujimoto was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,137 on Nov. 4, 1980, for "Clasp For Personal Ornaments Or Furnishings." This clasp appears to have combined the capsule feature of Loofboro's invention with the attachment loops of the Bey device. Fujimoto has simply moved the attachment rings from the ends to the edges of the two clasping halves. Again the interlock fittings hold the two halves of the clasp in position.
9. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,726, was issued to Nakamura on Nov. 18, 1986, for "Releasable Fastening Construction". This device uses a very well known means for retaining a stud on a one piece turn-lock into receivers on a second piece. Although a magnet is used as a secondary holding means, the device is basically a twist-lock fitting tube, with a magnet inside the tube.
Some of the past art devices seen appear too large which detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the final product. The oversized devices appeared in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,637,887, 2,975,497, 3,129,477, and 3,277,681.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,975,497, and 3,129,477, provide devices which do not furnish a linear, or side support means. These devices can inadvertently become disconnected with a transverse or sideways motion which is not as secure as a connecting means providing side bracing. Connecting and disconnecting is somewhat limited in devices disclosed.
When two magnets are used as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,129,477, 2,615,227, and 4,231,137, increased costs occur in materials and assembly time. If adhesive or soldering is required to mount the magnets additional costs develop. Assembly is simplified if all component parts can be mounted and secured in place with compression connections in the nature of our invention.
A major disadvantage of many clasping devices shown in past art patents is the necessity of the specific alignment required to accomplish connection. This disadvantage was noticed in devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,648,884, 4,231,137, 4,622,726, 2,637,887, 2,975,497, 3,277,681, and one embodiment of patent number 2,615,227. Many elderly people with arthritis and those afflicted with some impairment which makes manipulation of small objects difficult, would find these devices difficult if not impossible to master.
Our clasp succeeds in overcoming previously seen disadvantages by providing a cylindrical insert fitting easily into a tubular chamber attached at the connective ends of a necklace. Materials in the chamber wall and special magnetic structure in the tubular chamber pulls in and secures the cylinder end against the magnetic structure. Our clasp holds together well yet is easily unfastened. Special fitting for locking the clasp parts together is not required. A full description of our clasp and its unique characteristics is included in the following specification.